Preps
by DarthMalRocks
Summary: One messed up and random story. Basically Shizuru and Hiei go off to study preppy people. Then Hiei gets kidnapped. Jin and Touya have something to do with it. I know I'll get flamed for this. Please RR.
1. The Video Camara: so it begins

Preps  
  
I just know im gonna get flamed for this but I came up with it last summer and worked on it during the school year with members of my RPing group...so thankies to Jin, Touta, Botan, Kurama, Koronue, and anyone else I missed (you know who you are.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH even though I should. I also dont own any of the brands mentioned.  
  
Chapter 1: The video camara: so it begins  
  
"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Shizuru yelled at the group of demons and humans sitting and watching TV on the couch. "HOW COULD YOU MISS THAT SHOT?!" A very angry (and ugly) looking Kuwabara yelled while flailing his arms and almost knocking over the fire Koorime sitting right next to him. Soon enough Hiei regained his composeur and said, "Kuwabara you idiot. Try not being so clumsy and stupid."   
  
"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN SHORTY?!" Kuwabara yelled back.   
  
"Hn. It would be a waste of time," came the response.   
  
"Hey guys! Stop ignoring me!" Shizuru yelled while holding up a video camara, "I found this in a pile of old things."   
  
"What is it?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"A video camara you stupid human." Hiei said. Shizuru turned it on and looked through,"I guess it works but I'm sure we would kill off the entire population of Earth if your face was on TV little brother."  
  
"Shut up," Kuwabara said,"what are you gonna do with that peice of junk anyways?" Shizuru looked outside at a group of kids wearing Abercrombie. "Oh," she said,"I have some ideas."  
  
Later that day...  
  
Shizuru was talking to Hiei in the kitchen. "Ok, so we both hate preps right?" She asked.  
  
"Right." He said.  
  
"So my idea was that we do a mockumentory on them...no one really understands them so I think it would be fun. What do you think?"  
  
"Sure, why not. I have nothing better to do anyways. When should we start?" He asked.  
  
"Tomorrow at noon. We should plan tonight. Maybe you can stay over. Do you think you could?"  
  
"Need I remind you that don't have a home to go to? Of course I can."  
  
"Ok so I'll be the camara person and you can be the host."  
  
"Fine." Hiei replied.  
  
"Good then let's start planning." So they began planning their assault on the group known as the preps.  
  
IM SORRY THE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT! AND THAT IT STARTS OFF SO SLOW! But dont worry...it picks up in a few chapters. (thats when Jin started helping me) PLEASE IN THE NAME OF GOD R/R! I LOVE REVIEWS AND FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! If I said they werent I probably would be avoiding the inevitable. 


	2. Helium and Spirit Detectives dont mix

First off while reading I noticed I spelled one of my RP friends wrong. SORRY TOUYA! DONT KILL ME! Now then...back to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...as far as I know.  
  
Preps  
  
Chapter 2: Helium and Spirit Detectives don't mix  
  
The next day after everyone got up and ate breakfast, Yusuke ran into the room yelling incoherently. He also had a balloon with him. He then inhaled the contents of the balloon and let out an earsplitting squeak. Kuwabara, who also inhaled the helium in the balloon started laughing in a squeaking voice and said, "Urameshi, you sound even stupider than normal!" Hiei, who just entered the room commented, "Kuwabara you always sound stupider than normal."  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK SHRIMP BOY!"  
  
"Hn. Try and make me." Was the response.  
  
"Just because Yukina loves me more than you doesn't mean you should me mean to me!" Kuwabara said in a teasing way.  
  
"He is soo screwed." Kurama commented. Hiei took out his katana and said in a menacing tone, "Let it be known that because of this idiots big mouth...his blood shall paint the walls." Kuwabara then started getting freaked out, "Hey guys, could someone restrain him or something?" Hiei started walking towards Kuwabara, stopped, and said, "Die, carrot-top!" He raised the sword and was about to kill the fool when Yukina ran in front of him and made Hiei stop the attack. "Yukina! What are you doing? Move." Hiei said.  
  
"Promise you won't kill him!" She said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
"Fine, I'll just hurt him a little."  
  
"No! Leave him alone!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Hiei, put the sword down!" Hiei sighed and put the sword away but glared daggers at Kuwabara. "Hehe, I told you she loved me more." Kuwabara snickered as Hiei left the room. Yukina watched as her brother left looking depressed and turned to Kuwabara, "How could you say that? You're just as much to blame for his actions." With that she left to follow her brother. Kuwabara stood there in shock. Suddenly Yusuke said, "Smooth move idiot." Then they started fighting like the pussys they are.  
  
Hiei walked into Shizurus room because they planned on starting the project at noon. It was time to start. Shizuru grabbed her jacket and said, "We need to gather information so I'll videotape things and you just comment on what you see."  
  
"Fine." Hiei said. They were about to leave when Yukina entered the room. "Hiei, I need to talk to you about what just happened."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Yukina, let it go."  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"Shizuru and I are making a mockumentary on preppy people." He said. Then Hiei and Shizuru set off to start taping. "What should we call it anyways?" Hiei asked. "How about we just call it Preps." "That's fine with me." Hiei said.  
  
Another short chapter...anyways. In the next chapter we will be getting a visit from gasp Vash the Stampede! Remember to R/R! 


	3. Vash Pays a Visit: The Hideout

YAY! VASH IS IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE R/R! I NEED REVIEWS!  
  
Disclaimer: I own YYH in my mind. Actually I dont...I also dont own Trigun or Jello.  
  
Preps  
  
Chapter 3: Vash pays a visit: the hideout  
  
Hiei and Shizuru set off to start the mockumentary on preppies. When they got outside Shizuru said, "Let's find us some preps!" No sooner had she said this than Vash ran out of the bushes yelling something about "Love and Peace." Then he saw Hiei and Shizuru and said, "Hey guys! Look what I found!" That was when Hiei noticed that Vash was wearing a red Abercrombie coat. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! TAKE THAT OFF!" With that Hiei slapped Vash and the Black Dragon came out of Hiei's arm and ate the coat. "HEY!" Vash yelled, "I paid $100 for that coat even though it was free!" Vash then started sulking and looking sad. Hiei sighed and said, "Fine, here are some donuts, go knock yourself out." He then whispered "literally." "YAY!DONUTS!" Vash started running after the donuts that Hiei threw and got on all fours and ate them off of the ground. "This is just sad," Shizuru said. Hiei just nodded and said, "Vash, where did you find that coat anyways?" Vash finished his donuts and led them through the bushes and pointed, "Over yonder," he said. They looked in the direction that he pointed. They saw a small shack with a 2 on it.  
  
"Well it explains why they can hide so well." Hiei said.  
  
"I've started tapeing." Shizuru stated.  
  
"No, not over there, over THERE is where I found it." Vash interupted. They looked over to the left and their mouths hung open in shock. For instead of a small shack, there was a gigantic building shaped like a really big TOO (Think Teen Titans kind of building.). "HOLY SHIT" Was all that Hiei could say as they looked at this giant monstrocity. Soon enough Vash broke the stunned silence by saying, "Can I help with your video too? I've been inside and can lead you through it."  
  
"Go for it." Hiei responded. Soon, they heard a familiar voice yelling, "NO! I DON'T WANNA GO THERE! LET ME GO!" They all looked over and saw Yusuke being dragged into the place by Keiko and a bunch of her preppy friends. "What the hell is going on here?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I dunno but we're gonna find out! C'mon guys!" Shizuru said as they snuck out of the bushes towards the preppy building from hell.  
  
"YAY! CHEESE!" Vash yelled running over to a random object. "That's not cheese, it's a Street Crossing sign." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh. LOOK! DONUTS!" Vash yelled.   
  
"That's not donuts, it's a car tire." Shizuru said. They were walking towards the big TOO building but Vash kept yelling out food names at random objects. Finally, they were near the building. "LOOK! JELLO!" Vash screamed. Hiei sighed, "That's not Jello, it's a person."   
  
"Oh." Vash said in a disappointed tone. They stopped next to the building and looked up at it. Vash stared at it with a confused look on his face, "Hey guys! I think it says something. Let's see. OOT, OTO, TOO! It says TOO," he said excitedly. "No shit Sherlock." Hiei said while rolling his eyes. Shizuru sighed and said, "C'mon, let's just get inside before he thinks the door is flan."   
  
"Good idea." Hiei said in agreement.  
  
"FLAN!? WHERE?!" Vash squealed. Hiei's eye twitched in anger. Shizuru quickly said, "Flan is inside the door. Quick, before it disappears!"   
  
"YAY!" Vash yelled while running inside the building.  
  
"I guess we had better hurry up and follow him before he gets lost and dies." Shizuru said.  
  
"Would that be a bad thing?" Hiei asked. Shizuru just rolled her eyes and walked inside the building with Hiei following her.  
  
Another chapter completed! YAY! Anyways in the next chapter Hiei and Shizuru end up looking for Vash when suddenly they spring a trap. Please R/R! 


	4. Inside the bowels of preppy hell and The...

Preps  
  
Well I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped...I may as well update anyways. So far people seem to like it so that's good.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...except YOU!  
  
Chapter 4: Inside the bowels of preppy hell and The Videotape  
  
"Is the camara still on?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Yes." Shizuru responded.  
  
"Good." Hiei and Shizuru were walking down a long hallway adorned with name brand labels and advertisements. "I feel ill." Hiei said.  
  
"So do I," Shizuru answered, "I feel like the time I got dragged into an Abercrombie store." (It was painful...oh so painful.) Both Hiei and Shizuru were pale and shakey as they made their way down the long corridor. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice yelling for help. "Oh great! What did that idiot do now?!" Hiei groaned.  
  
"Don't tell me that besides saving Yusuke we now have to rescue Vash." Shizuru complained. Just then the room started filling with a strange mist that smelled like perfume. "What's that?" Shizuru asked.   
  
"Abercrombie brand sleeping gas." Hiei answered as they started running back towards the entrance. Finally the door was in sight but it was closing fast and both Hiei and Shizuru were too tired from the gas to run very fast. As they got closer to the door it was obvious that only one of them would make it out. So using the last of his energy, Hiei charged into Shizuru sending her out the door and landing her on the grass as she fell unconcious. But in the process trapping Hiei inside where he soon fell asleep from the gas that now completely filled the hallway.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
When Shizuru woke up the first thing that she noticed was that she was alone. She had been asleep for a while since it was now dark out. She found her video camara and started walking home. On her way home she thought of what had happened that day. First they took Yusuke, then they took Vash. Now they have Hiei as well. Yukina won't be happy to hear that. Finally she got home and opened the door. Immediatly, Kuwabara came running in to see her. "Sis! You're home! What happened to you? That little shrimp did something to you didn't he? I told you he couldn't be trusted. When I get my hands on him I'll kill him!" Shizuru looked angrily at her brother and said, "You idiot! I'm fine. Also, that little shrimp has a name. It's Hiei and for your information he actually saved me and got himself captured." Kuwabara's face got a little paler as he heard this. "Did you say captured?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Also Yusuke and Vash were taken."  
  
"Yukina too." Kuwabara said.  
  
"What!" Shizuru yelled. Kuwabara just nodded and said, "Yes, they came and took her while I was walking home, I saw them put her in a car and drive away."  
  
"SHIT!" Shizuru yelled, "Now what?"   
  
"Well, maybe we could take a look at what you taped, maybe there's something in it that could tell us what's going on here."  
  
"Good idea." (Gasp Kuwabara had an idea! And a good one? THE WORLD IS ENDING!) Shizuru put the tape in the VCR and they sat down to watch it. When they got to when Shizuru was pushed outside it cut off. "That's all." Shizuru said. She was about to take the tape out when it turned back on and showed a part they Shizuru didn't do. In this new part of the video a group of Abercrombie wearing girls walked into the building and picked up the unconciencious form of Hiei and threw him into what looked to be a dungeon cell. Once he landed in the cell, chains with various name brands on them shot out of the floor and tied themselves around Hiei's neck, wrists, waist, and ankles. The tape also showed Yukina, Yusuke, and Vash having the same thing happen to them. Then it went blank. "What the hell was that all about?" Kuwabara asked. Shizuru looked at him and said, "I dunno but I'm gonna find out." 


	5. What happened to Hiei?

Preps  
  
When I was checking the reviews I got I noticed that I couldnt go to any chapter but 1. I wonder why.   
  
Disclaimer: BLAH!  
  
Chapter 5: What happened to Hiei?  
  
Hiei woke up only to find out that one: he was in a dungeon cell. Two: he couldn't move. And three: he was tied down by chains with various name brands on them. Not a good thing to wake up to. Needless to say...Hiei was pissed. Immediatly he started struggleing to get free. "It's useless to try Hiei. These chains have name brands on them...they are indestructable." A voice from the entrance of the cell said. Hiei managed to turn his head far enough to see that the voice belonged to Keiko. "You," he said, "what the hell to you want?" Keiko laughed, "I want the world to turn over to the preppy side. But I'm sure you already knew that. You see, we are slowly gaining control and once we do so the world will be mine! But there is one problem. People like you with no fashion sense (A/N: HEY! I RESENT THAT!) who somehow avoid the need for name brands. So I've taken the liberty of capturing you to find out just why you can resist the name brand goodness." (Keiko wants world domination....don't see that everyday.) Hiei just rolled his eyes and said, "Excuse me if I sound cliched you stupid human but you'll never get away with it. Once Kurama finds out I'm missing he will destroy your delusions of grandeur." Keiko just laughed when she heard this, "Kurama? He's on our side now you foolish little demon." Just then Kurama appeared in the doorway. "Oh and by the way. I wouldn't try anything stupid unless you want dear little Yukina killed." Kurama walked in the room and Hiei noticed that he had the unconciencious form of Yukina slung over his shoulder. Hiei's eyes widened. "You bitch! Why'd you have to involve her in this?"  
  
"To make sure that you didn't try to escape," Keiko said, "Now then...I think it's time you took another nap, what do you think Hiei?"  
  
"I THINK YOU SHOULD GO SCREW YOURSELF!" Hiei yelled furiously. Kurama put Yukina on the floor and unlocked the cell that Hiei was in as Keiko said, "Have a nice sleep you foolish demon." Kurama grabbed a needle and walked over to the helpless fire demon. Hiei struggled to get free but it was too late as Kurama looked at Hieiwith a blank look in his eyes. He then jammed the needle into Hiei's neck causing the fire demon to black out.  
  
Later...  
  
Hiei woke up to find he was still in the cell...but now with a headache. "Good. You're awake." Said a voice that Hiei couldn't recognize. All of a sudden Touya's face appeared. "What the hell are you doing here?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I'm on their side of course." Was the reply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause they said that if I joined them they would give me a cookie."  
  
"Hn. You're an idiot."  
  
"I wouldn't say such things if I were you," Touya said, "Keiko said that if you started acting up I could torture you as much as I want." Hearing that, Hiei calmed down a bit and asked, "Fine, what do you want?"  
  
"Keiko wants to see you so you have to come with me. Oh, and if you plan on trying to escape while I'm unchaining you, notice that I've already put wards on your Jagan eye and right arm." Touya added as he took the chains off of Hiei and led him out of the cell and towards where Keiko was waiting.  
  
Another chapter done...Next chapter is where the story picks up (Jin helped write it). In the next chapter...A certain drunken windmaster gets introduced to the story and they plan their attack on the preps. Please R/R! 


	6. JIN ARRIVES!

Preps  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. I LIKE FOOD!  
  
A favorite pairing of mine in the YYH fanfics has always been Botan/Hiei. WE NEED MORE BOTAN/HIEI! THEY LOOK CUTE TOGETHER! This story is not a romance story and therefore has no B/H. But I am working on an Angst/romance story called Dark Secrets. I hope to type that up after I finish this one. So I hope all you B/H fans will read it when it comes up.  
  
Chapter 6: JIN ARRIVES!  
  
Shizuru and Kuwabara were walking down the street towards the giant TOO building. All of a sudden, a certain Irish wind master with a name that reminds me of alcohol ran out and yelled things. "Wait! Do you mean Rishu?" Someone yelled.  
  
"...DIE!" I commanded, killing that idiot. ...Anyways no I ment Jin Kaze Tsukai. So, Jin came running out of yet another bar, drunk as always. Sooner of later he saw Shizuru and Kuwabara and ran towards them. "I saw what you did to that rooster on Christmas Easter." He slurred. Shizuru and Kuwabara took one look at each other, nodded, and knocked Jin out and carried him away. Jin Kaze Tsukai was going to be a very important part of their plan after all.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
A cry rang out in the night, "WHERE'S MY ALCOHOL?!" Followed by the sound of an extremely hungover Jin flying around the room, hitting the wall, and falling down the stairs. Then, another cry rang out in the night, "BITCH, MOTHER FUCKING HELL! WHY THE HELL ARE THERE STAIRS OUTSIDE OF THE BAR?! WHERE AM I?!" A light turned on and Shizuru and Kuwabara ran into the kitcjen to see what happened. They found their liquor cabinet run dry. They also found Jin on the floor covered in liquor. "It smells suspiciously like beer in this room." Kuwabara stated. Shizuru whacked him on the head for being stupid. "What the hell was that for?" Kuwabara yelled. Jin snapped back to his senses and said something scientific, "E=mc PIE!" Okay...maybe not too scientific. "We need your help to defeat the preps." Shizuru said.  
  
"Why should I?" Jin asked.  
  
"Well...Touya's working for them."  
  
"TOUYA?! THAT BASTARD STOLE MY ALCOPIE!"   
  
"What's that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"A pie-alcohol crossbreed." Jin smugly stated, "I could have made millions off this pleasuring food."  
  
"That sounded dirty." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Everything sounds dirty to you." Shizuru shot back. "So anyways, the preps kidnapped our friends and who knows what's happening to them. So while we're at it we might as well destory the preps."  
  
"Well what do you need me for?" Jin inquired. (Hehe...I love that word.)  
  
"We were hoping you could create a diversion so we could get our friends."  
  
"What's in it for me?" Shizuru sighed and said, "We'll buy you as many drinks as you want."  
  
"DEAL!"  
  
"Ok," Shizuru said, "From what I saw in the video the inside of the building should look like this." She then started drawing a layout of the preps hideout. "The prisoners are kept on opposite sides of the building so Kazuma will go to the far side and get Vash and Yukina. I will get Hiei and Yusuke if I can. We can't do much about Kurama yet so we will bring them here until they wake up. Afterwards we will launch an all out melee against the preps and destroy them."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Jin said,"When do we start?"  
  
"First thing tomorrow. So let's all get some sleep!"  
  
In the next chapter...Jin creates a diversion so Shizuru and Kuwabara can rescue the others. But they can't find Hiei. And why is Kurama on the preppy side? 


	7. I Pity The Fool!

Preps Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Chapter 13: I pity the fool! Touya brought Hiei to the room where Keiko was standing, smiling evily as she saw the imprisoned fire demon. Hiei glared at her while she took out a cookie and tossed it out the door yelling, "Touya, fetch!" "YAY! A COOKIE! MINE!" Touya shrieked as he ran out the door and claimed his payment. "Now then," Keiko said as she took off the bandanna that covered Hiei's Jagan eye, "let's begin." She replaced it with a bandanna that had the Abercrombie label on it. As soon as it came in contact with Hiei's eye, he fell to the ground and started rolling around and screaming hysterically. After a few minutes he calmed down and rolled onto his back, breathing heavily. Keiko looked down at him and laughed triumphantly while exclaiming, "Ha! Look at your arm!" Hiei looked at his right arm and cried out as he saw that his black dragon tatoo had now turned into a pink dragon tatoo. "Now we just have to get you on our side." Keiko said. She put a chain around Hiei's neck and pulled it so that he would stand up. She then led him out of the room and down the hall. Meanwhile... Shizuru and Kuwabara had successfully gotten into the hideout and were awaiting Jin's diversion. Jin found a good place to get attention at and threw random baked hams at the guards all the while yelling, "I PITY THE FOOL WHO FONDLES MY CHICKENS!" This, of course, caught the attention of...well...everyone. Which ment that Shizuru and Kuwabara could get the others out. But when Shizuru went to the cell that Hiei was supposed to be in she saw that he wasn't there. So she got Yusuke out and met with Kuwabara who had gotten Yukina and Vash. "Hiei wasn't there!" She exclaimed. "We can't do much about Shorty now!" Kuwabara yelled, "We should get back to the house and do more planning there." Reluctantly the others agreed. Jin was still fighting off the guards, and when he finished that he sat down to take a Pepsi break. But soon Kurama came down the hallway. He grabbed Jin's shoulder which scared the crap out of Jin. Jin threw the Pepsi out of shock and it hit Kurama in the face. "THAT WAS MINE!" Shrieked Jin as he took the Pepsi back and finished it off. The dazed Kurama licked the soda off of his face and blinked a couple of times, looking confused. "What happened?" He asked. The drunken wind master looked at Kurama and said, "Whadda mean 'what happened?'! You tried to molest my soda!" Kurama shook his head and said, "I don't remember anything. Except a big floating shiny TOO. Also, I vaguely remember being ordered by Keiko to knock out Hiei," Kurama's eyes widened, "Oh shit." "What's wrong?" Jin asked. "They're gonna turn Hiei preppy! We've gotta save him!" "But Shizuru and Kuwabara came to get him out so he's at the house." Jin said. "No, Keiko moved him somewhere else earlier. I remember her saying she was going to do this. Jin! You have to help me get him out." "Fine. But just 'cause I still have to kick Touya's ass!" Two things may have confused you in this chapter...one thing people asked me is "How did Kurama turn preppy and what turned him back." The answer is that Kurama turned preppy because of the big floating TOO which I will explain next. He turned back to normal when he tasted the wonderful taste of Pepsi. Preppy people can't drink Pepsi. It's too good. And if youre wondering about the big floaty TOO i forgot to put that part in the story....the preps take someone and force them to stare at it. They then turn preppy. 


	8. Authors Note!

i've decided that im not going to update until i get at least 25 reviews. after all whats the point if no one wants to read it. -hiei35940 


	9. Cabbage Attack!

Preps  
  
Disclaimer: I own you. Nothing more.  
  
YOU ALL WHINE SO VERY MUCH! I'm glad you like the story and all but I need more than 19 reviews! My stories never get many reviews and I like them. So get your friends to read it too! Other than that enjoy the next chapter and as always FEAR MY CALCIUM SUPPLEMENTS! RAWR!  
  
Chapter 8: Cabbage Attack!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Touya was in the hall still chasing his cookie that he already stepped on, but why should he know that? That was when he ran straight into a drunken and not completely sober windmaster who fell in a hole five minutes earlier. He looked up and saw Jin and Kurama staring back down at him. "Um...hi," Touya said, "what do you want?"  
"MY ALCOPIE!" Jin screeched while taking out a baked ham to beat Touya with. Kurama just sweatdropped as he watched the crazy Irish demon chasing the ice master with a baked ham while screaming obsenities such as, "GO MELT IN FLORIDA!" and, "GO LICK A POLE SO I CAN CATCH YOU!" (Jin needs to work on his threats .;.) Finally Jin belched loudly causing Touya to fly across the room and hit the wall. Jin then ripped which caused Touya to go into a coma. "I WIN!" Jin exclaimed while doing a little jig. "Well that was...interesting." Kurama said as they walked from door to door looking for Hiei. They opened the next to last door and saw a grotesque sight. Subaru and Tsukasa (from .Hack Sign) were inside and in the middle of sex. "I didn't know someone could bend that way." Jin said. This caught the attention of Subaru and Tsukasa who looked up at the two demons who were watching the act. It took a few seconds to sink in but when it did, "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Subaru shrieked while throwing random objects such as kittens and cabbages at the intruders. Jin and Kurama slammed the door shut and ran to the last door. "This must be it," Kurama said as they turned the knob to see what was inside.  
  
OOOOOHHHHHHH cliffhanger. That's what you get for my only getting 19 reviews. Anyways I'll try to update this weekend but might not be able to. In the next chapter of Preps Kurama and Jin find Hiei but he doesn't seem to be normal. 


	10. Pie and Bowel Movement

Sorry for not updating in a long time. This week at least, there will be a few updates. Please R/R!

Preps: Chapter 9: I like pie!Bowel Movement! Rawr!  
Still recovering from the shock that was the cabbage attack, Kurama and Jin opened the door before them. Inside the room they saw an unconcious Hiei connected to a shitload of wires around his right arm. Keiko looked up as she heard the door open and laughed as she saw who it was. She then pressed a button and Hiei got up and faced Kurama and Jin, but he did not seem like his hate filled self. An immense amount of energy circled his right arm as he unleashed the Dragon of the Darkness Flame on his friends. As it came closer to them, Kurama noticed that it was pink. "I think it's pink," he said. Jin blinked a few times.  
"I think so too, right, this calls for drastic measures." He then threw a stick at it. The dragon stopped for a moment, looked at the stick, then kept coming towards them"  
"HOLY ST.FRANCIS!"(1) Jin yelled. "I didn't want to have to use this yet but desperate times call for desperate measures. GO, GARY!" He threw a pokeball at the dragon and a peice of meatloaf came out and hit it. At once, the dragon disappeared along with the meatloaf.  
"NO! GARY! WHY?" Jin yelled as he flew at Keiko but was thrown against the wall as Hiei came charging at him.  
Meanwhile, back at the house.  
Everyone was sitting around the campfire roasting marshmellows when all of a sudden Genkai fell into a hole.  
"Hey! Where's Jin?" Someone asked.  
"Who knows, maybe we should go look for him." Everything went silent.  
"BOWEL MOVEMENT!" Someone yelled. They all started laughing and continued eating.

I know this chapter was short but I dont care. First off the Holy St.Francis thing was me paying homage to Romeo and Juliet when the priest guy is shocked and yells Holy St.Francis. Yeah, it was funnier two years ago but I didn't have time to post this then. Secondly, a while back a friend told me that there was no way to say bowel movement without laughing. Also funnier two years ago. But oh well, times change. In the next chapter: We find out who the true leader of the preps is. Also, Hiei gets captured in a Pokeball. All in the next chapter of preps. Remember, I won't keep posting, if you don't keep reviewing. Bye now! 


End file.
